livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Iosef Tellus (rb780nm)
Basic Information Race: Aasimar Class: Paladin Level: 4 Experience: 6010 Alignment: LG Languages: Celestial, Common Deity: Cortesia Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 15 +2 (05 pts) +1 Lvl4 DEX: 10 +0 (00 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments. (Max-2) HP: 46 = + CON (8) + FC (4) (Paladin) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 18 = + DEX (00) + Armor (5) + Shield (3) AC Touch: 10 = + DEX (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 18 = + Armor (5) + Shield (3) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +0 = (00) + Misc (00) BAB: +4 = (4) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +6 = (4) + STR (2) + Misc (00) CMD: 16 = + BAB (4) + STR (02) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +9 = (4) + Class 02 (00) + CON (2) + CHA* (3) Reflex: +4 = (1) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (0) + CHA* (3) Will: +10 = (4) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (3) + CHA* (3) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 5/Acid, 5/Cold, 5/Electricity Spell Resistance: 00 *Divine Grace grants CHA Modifier as a bonus to all Saves. Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Longsword: Attack: +6 = (4) + STR (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+2, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Silver Longsword: Attack: +6 = (4) + STR (2) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: - Javelin: Attack: +4 = (4) + DEX (00) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+2, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Racial Traits Ability Adjustments: +2 (Wisdom), +2 (Charisma) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Paladin Skilled: +2 Racial Bonus (Diplomacy, Perception) Daylight: May cast daylight once per day Celestial Resistance: Resistance (5) Acid, Cold, Electricity Dark vision: 60' Class Features Paladin Weapon and Armor Proficiency: Simple/Martial weapons, all Armor, and Shields (except tower shields). Smite Evil (Su): 2/Day, Attack/Damage Bonus vs. Evil Opponent Aura of Good: You project a faint good aura. Detect Evil: At-Will as the Spell, vs. one creature at a time Divine Grace: +3 (CHA) bonus to all saving throws. Lay on Hands: Heal 2d6 7/day Aura of Courage: Immune to Fear, +4 to allies within 10' Divine Health: Immune to all diseases Mercy: Lay on Hands also removes Fatigued Channel Positive Energy: Heal 2d6 on all allies in 30' (or damage 2d6 all undead within 30') Consumes 2 Lay on Hands uses. Feats Shield Focus (Level 01): +1 AC Bonus from equipped shield Extra Lay on Hands (Level 03): 2 additional uses of Lay on Hands/day Traits Fencer (Combat): +1 AoO with Swords, Daggers, etc. Charming (social): +1 Bluff/Diplomacy vs anyone who could be sexually attracted to you. +1 to save DC of any language dependent spell you cast on such creatures. Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 01 Level 02 Level 03 * - * Bless * - * - * - * Bless Water * - * - * - * Bless Weapon * - * - * - * Create Water * - * - * - * Cure Light Wounds * - * - * - * Detect Poison * - * - * - * Detect Undead * - * - * - * Divine Favor * - * - * - * Endure Elements * - * - * - * Magic Weapon * - * - * - * Protection from Chaos/Evil * - * - * - * Read Magic * - * - * - * Resistance * - * - * - * Restoration, Lesser * - * - * - * Virtue * - * - * - * - * - * - Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 01 1/day DC 14 Level 02 Level 03 * - * Bless * - * - * - * - * - * - Skills Skill Points: 8 = (8) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Paladin ) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -06 0 0 0 -6 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 03 0 0 3 +0 Climb -04 0 0 2 -6 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 09 1 3 3 +2 (Racial) Disable Device 0 0 0 -6 +0 Disguise 03 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist -06 0 0 0 -6 +0 Fly -06 0 0 0 -6 +0 Handle Animal 07 1 3 3 +0 Heal 08 2 3 3 +0 Intimidate 03 0 0 3 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 04 1 3 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 07 2 0 3 +2 (Racial) Perform ( ) 00 0 0 0 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride -06 0 0 0 -6 +0 Sense Motive 07 1 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -6 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth -06 0 0 0 -6 +0 Survival 03 0 0 3 +0 Swim -04 0 0 2 -6 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 0gp 0 lb Scale Mail 50gp 30 lb Shield Hvy,Wd 7gp 10 lb Longsword (Melee) 15gp 4 lb Silver Longsword (Melee) --gp 4 lb Javelin (Ranged) x4 4gp 8 lb Silver Holy Symbol 25gp 1 lb Backpack 2gp 2 lb Bedroll 1sp 5 lb Trail Rations x10 5gp 10 lb 50' Hemp Rope 1gp 10 lb Sunrod x3 6gp 3 lb Waterskin, filled 1gp 4 lb Whetstone 2cp 1 lb Total Weight: 92 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-58 59-116 117-175 Finances PP: 00 GP: 1652 SP: 13 CP: 13 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 25 Height: 6'8" Weight: 170lbs Hair Color: Blond Eye Color: Silver Skin Color: White Appearance: Tall, handsome Demeanor: Regal Background: Iosef was raised in a temple of Cortesia in Venza, trained from childhood to assume the duties of a paladin in Her service. He has lived in the cloistered world of the temple, and is quite naive about many worldly things. Adventure Log Buyer's Remorse (GM: Aldern Foxglove) XP Received: 1191 Treasure Received: 1619 GP, 5 SP, 5 CP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Silver Longsword Crypt of the Everflame (GM: Mowgli) XP Received: 4819 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Level Ups Level 2: Class: Paladin BAB: +1 to +2 Fort: +4 to +8 Ref: +3 to +3 Will: +5 to +9 Features: Divine Grace, Lay on Hands HP: 11 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 4 = +2(Paladin) +0 (Race) +2(Old Total) = 4 (New Total) Level 3: Class: Paladin BAB: +2 to +3 Fort: +8 to +8 Ref: +3 to +4 Will: +9 to +9 Features: Aura of Courage, Divine Health, Mercy (Fatigue) HP: 11 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 6 = +2(Paladin) +0 (Race) +4(Old Total) = 6 (New Total) Level 4: Class: Paladin BAB: +3 to +4 Fort: +8 to +9 Ref: +4 to +4 Will: +9 to +10 Features: Channel, Spells HP: 11 (Max -2 +1 FC Bonus) Skill Pts: 8 = +2(Paladin) +0 (Race) +6(Old Total) = 8 (New Total) Approvals *Approved (Dec. 11, 2010) Level 01 (Aldern Foxglove) *Approved (Dec. 11, 2010) Level 01 (Mowgli) *Approved (Feb. 02, 2010) Level 02 (Mowgli) *Approved (Jul. 14, 2011) Level 03 (perrinmiller) *Approved (Aug. 20, 2011) Level 04 (Satin Knights) Category:Approved Characters Category:Crypt of the Everflame